Eva
' Eva - Daughter of Dracula' is the daughter of Dracula and an ancient monster hunter and destroyer of all those with evil entent who cross her path. Eva marches towards the final battle with her father - Dracula, Lord of The Undead. She tracked down Jackie Estacado with the entent to kill him. Though she became possessed by The Darkness and later killed herself to be rid of him. She survived however and continues her crusade. Biography Early Life Dracula's wife commited suicide while she was still pregnant with Eva. Dracula sent a she wolf to dig Eva out of the Earth from the corpse's belly and into the world of the living. She was nursed by the wolf along with the wolf's own cubs. Eva was raised to fear and respect The Light and has since spent centuries hunting down and killing creatrures such as Werewolves and Vampires. The Darkness vs. Eva - Daughter of Dracula Eva saved a girl on a subway train from being assaulted by a Werewolf. Before she could kill the Werewolf, he offered her information about a ritual that he had heard about in exchange for his life. this information led her to a werehouse were The Brotherhood of Darkness was based. There she encountered Count Von Orlok who tried to use a Latin occult ritual to summon The Darkness from Jackie and kill Eva. Eva however shot and killed Orlok through the heart with a wooden crossbow bolt before the ritual coulb be complete. After learning about The Darkness and Jackie from a surviving Brotherhood monk, Orlok's text's, and a newspappers and police files, she made her way out to find and kill him. She first met Jackie at a bar full of Vampires and Werewolves, whom she proceeded to slaughter with ease after allowing Jackie to go. After she was done and before she staked him, Jimmy asked about Jackie and Eva realized who he was talking about. She tracked Jackie to his apartment and prepared to attack with entent to kill him. She overpowered him with ease and Jackie was forced to close the windows and unleash The Darkness. However because of Orlok's incomplete ritual, Jackie was unable to control The Darkness and Orlok's presence manifested instead and tried to kill Eva again as Jackie was loosing strength. Eva managed to kill Orlok while Jackie opened a window. Eva jumped at Jackie, however he created and gun from The Darkness a shot Eva in the shoulder, causing her to become possessed by The Darkness. She fled to a chruch where she tried to discover a means to free herself from The Darkness, all the while the Darklings were tempting her to join them. When Jackie tracked her down, she knoked him out and killed Barzini with The Darkness. She took Jackie into the church and tied him to a chair. She them asked him to take back The Darkness. He was willing to do so, however Eva refused to belive him. She jumped out the window and impaled herself on a statue of an Angel, dispite Jackie's effort to save her. She found herself in Judecca, the ninth circle of Hell. She was taunted by a Demon who told her that she worked for him all along. She dismissed his boasts and maneged to bring herself back to life. Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters